A Dream Come True, or is it?
by BagginAlong
Summary: Summary: We find our author sitting in her room, when all of a sudden the world goes all pixilated and blocky. What on earth is going on? Is someone HALLUCINATING? OC included, but veeerrry unlike most OC fics. KH rewritten. CHAPTER 4 UP.
1. Transformation, De Ja Vu

**A/N**: SO CRAZY!

I've had this fic idea in mind for quite a while. It pretty much started when we were coming back from my sister's birthday party, which was in November. I happened to be listening to my KH mix CD at the time, and came up with a weird fic idea… that includes my OC…

See, this fic will be unlike most OC fics.  
I'm not pairing my char up with anybody.  
I'm not writing ALL about her being the keyblade master or anything. No no no. XD  
I'm re-writing KH, including my OC as one of Sora's party members.  
It'll be humorous.  
I turn into my OC o.O;  
There is no number 6… XD

So yeah, those are the reasons why you should read it. ::bats her eyes::

Written in my POV.

**Summary**: We find our author sitting in her room, when all of a sudden the world goes all pixilated and blocky. What on earth is going on? Is someone HALLUCINATING? (OC including, but very unlike most OC fics) (KH re-written) (CLICK ME)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts at all. They all belong to Squarenix, Disney, and Tetsuya Nomura. The only thing I own is myself, and my character, thank you very much.

**A Dream Come True… or is it?**

**Chapter One**: Transformation, De Ja Vu

I sat at the end of my bed, swinging my feet side to side in rhythm with the music playing. God, how I loved this music. It was so captivating, so beautiful, so wonderful. But, I suppose any Kingdom Hearts music would to a Kingdom Hearts fanatic.

I hummed along to _March Caprice for Piano and Orchestra_ while skimming over my Algebra work. I read the problem outloud, after clearing my throat.

"xy c-w. Solve for c." I let my jaw hang open. "Lovely. Now, what on earth does this mean?" I threw the book behind me, rubbing my temples. "Might as well forget it. I don't know any of the material anyway. Besides, I'll just copy the answers out of the back of the book anyway." I shrugged it off, jumping and playing an imaginary violin to the music.

Falling back onto my bed, I smiled blissfully. Lord knows what I'd do without Kingdom Hearts. I then promised myself I'd go to Tetsuya Nomura's door with a pitchfork and torch if he canceled the series of games.

I flipped over onto my stomach, looking over my prized possesions on the shelf behind me. Plucking a little orange and white stone I'd gotten in third grade. I held it gently in my palm. My lucky rock. Had granted me every wish I'd ever wanted. Of course, they were little things. I knew I couldn't pull anything big off, like, get Sora to come to life. But, being totally stupid and silly as I am, I stood up, holding the rock out in front of me, one hand on my chest, and bellowed;

"O, GREAT ROCK OF… WISHING… I WISH KINGDOM HEARTS WAS A REALITY." I laughed at myself, knowing it'd never be true.

My mom's voice sounded from the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing down there?!"

"Uh… nothing!" I called back, snorting to myself, singing various 'Dahs' to go along with _Dearly Beloved_.

Rubbing my eyes, I yawned. I was so tired of studying Algebra. Maybe a bit of sleep wouldn't be so bad…

* * *

I woke up to the sound of rumbling.

_DAMMIT! _I thought, _I FORGOT ALL ABOUT ALGEBRA!_

I glanced at the clock. "10:30 AM?!" I screamed. "Oh no, I know NOTHING about this test!" I ran frantically in circles. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!" Then I realized I didn't have school that day. Duh.

My thoughts were inturrupted by another loud rumble.

I let my shoulders droop. "Okay, could someone stop farting for a second so I can gather my thoug—"

There was a spark at the corner of my room.

No, not a spark.

A… a sparkle? A series of sparkles! They were flowing through my room, spreading out against the walls.

"OH MY GOD, MY ROOM IS BEING ELECTRIFIED!" I screamed again, jumping in the air hopelessly, trying to get away from the sparks. I fell onto my bum. "I'M GOING TO DIE WITH AN F IN ALGEBRA."

The sparkles were soon flowing so quickly and so thickly, that you couldn't see an inch of anything in my room. They began to wrap around my legs and arms, and up my body. And I didn't feel anything…

Anything beisdes my waist and legs and arms getting thinner.

The sparkles began to fade away. Gently, one by one, as if they were snow melting in the sun. I gasped at the sight they brought.

I looked around my room. At least, I thought it was my room.

Everything was… pixilated and… blockish. They were an animated kind of three dimensional. I stood up, wondering if my legs worked. And they did. Just like before. It felt odd being thin. I walked around my room, touching things, smacking myself a couple of times, trying to wake up.

Nope. Not a dream. Everything looked different… but seemed normal.

Everything looked like…

Like a video game.

"No way… this is waaay too weird. This MUST be some sort of hyped-up dream. Definitely." I whispered to myself. I ran upstairs. "MOM! MMMOOOOMMMM! WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

My mom was washing the dishes. Just… washing them. And all that time, I was thinking, _WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN?! OUR WHOLE HOUSE HAS JUST TURNED ANIMATED AND THREE DIMENSIONAL. DO YOU NOT NOTICE? OR ARE YOU ON DRUGSSS?_

My mom turned around, same look on her face, only this time, full of concern and frustration. "What are you talking about, honey?"

I gaped at her. Was I going insane? "Uh… er, nevermind, mom. I'm… going outside for some fresh air."

I don't think I needed that fresh air as bad as I thought.

As soon as I stepped outside, I almost fainted. Everything… everything was animated. I screamed, a few passersby staring at me, eyebrows raised.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I sprinted back inside my house, bounded down the stairs to my room (almost falling, yes), and hopped into my squeaky computer chair. I let my breath come in quick pants as I loaded MSN Messenger up on the screen. "Come on… please be on…"

YES!

I IMed "Katie Your name… it… speaks to me." as quickly as I could.

Baggs / Rei flirts with her toes… says:  
OH MY GOD WHAT IS GOING ON

Katie Your name… it… speaks to me. says:  
o.o It's not just me?

Baggs / Rei flirts with her toes… says:  
No… something is really weird, Katie… REALLY WEIRD…

Katie Your name… it… speaks to me. says:  
I know.xD

Baggs / Rei flirts with her toes… says:  
WHYYY ARE YOU .LAUGHING. I'M NOT LAUGHING.

Katie Your name… it… speaks to me. says:  
Iknow o.o I'm… animated…

Baggs / Rei flirts with her toes… says:  
Have your parents noticed?

Katie Your name… it… speaks to me. says:  
Hold on… I don't know.

Katie Your name… it… speaks to me. says:  
NO. They don't.

Katie Your name… it… speaks to me. says:  
This is creepy. o-o;

Baggs / Rei flirts with her toes… says:  
What was that?

Katie Your name… it… speaks to me. says:  
What?

A noise was rumbling even louder outside.

Katie Your name… it… speaks to me. says:  
That thunderish noise?

Baggs / Rei flirts with her toes… says:  
Yeah… I'm gonna go check it out…

I signed off quickly, spinning around in my chair. I squealed as I saw my figure in the mirror. I was wearing a mint green shirt, long sleeved on one side, no sleeves on the other. A black, ruffled skirt just barely carressed my knees. Leather boots found their way halfway up my calves, two black suede strings wound and cris-crossed up my arm. A thick choker necklace and a few bangels finished off my outfit. It was scary.

I panicked, dashing up the stairs again, receiving a quick lecture from my mom about running up and down the stairway. I ignored it.

I pushed my palm on the front screen door, and it swerved open. Snatching my scooter from besides me, I took off, ignoring the uncomfortable feelings from the bumps of my side walk. I pushed off my leg as fast as I could up the hill, down another hill, until I finally reached my destination; the old soccer field where I used to go to school.

Thankfully there weren't any kids in gym there today, there being no school. I rested my scooter on the soft grass, laying down and looking at the pixilated clouds. It was a strange sight, but a comforting one.

Then it hit me.

What did I wish for just 12 hours before the whole incident?

For Kingdom Hearts to be real.

Another rumbling. This time, it wasn't as soft as before, oh no. It was loud. Extremely loud. In fact, the earth was breaking up at my feet.

I screamed again, scrambling to get away from the eartquake. Too late. Large plates of earth began to break away, floating up to…

"HOLY CRAP!" I screamed… again.

A giant, black-hole sort of thing was swirling around in a now dark and cloudy purple sky. A red core was it's center, vortex spinning round and round, lightning blue streaks surrounding it.

The piece of earth I was resting on broke apart from it's connected planet.

I'm going to die.

"Well… this is certainly de ja vu." I yelled to nobody in particular. I felt myself getting sucked away from the earth. I clung to the edge of it, but, knowing it would do no good, I let go reluctantly.

Hopefully I wouldn't land in a tree in Deep Jungle or something.

* * *

A/N: SOOOO? Yes, I know it's terrible, but it WILL get better! I PROMISE!

**REVIEWS** ARE NICE AND PRETTY AND NICE AND STUFF. SOOO GIVE ME SOME PLZKTHNXBAI


	2. A Familiar Town

**A/N:** WHOO, FICS. I love them, don't you? Honestly, I should be fixing up my best books list and doing my Algebra homework, or even watching Spirited Away, but I've had this nagging urge to update this fic! WHOO.

By the way, in this chapter, I start out oddly… it's a dream, in case you don't figure out, but it'll be weird, because my dreams are weird.

**Disclaimer**: Seriously, if I owned KH, or… some part of it… all of this would happen. But it's not… so the only thing I own is myself and Reiki Tenaka.

**A Dream Come True… or is it?**

**Chapter Two**: A Familiar Town

'Where… where am I?' I asked myself, looking around an empty lot, a black abyss… a nothing. 'I'm certainly not in Rhode Island anymore… haha. Puns.'

_On top of that, I seemed to be standing still on the ground, yet… on nothing. That is, kind of floating on something totally intangible, but yet… it was solid? Oh, what the hey, I'm not going to try and confuse myself._

_All of a sudden, out of completely nowhere in particular (hey, this IS an abyss…), an… orange appeared. It had creepy sharp fangs and polka-dotted blood spurting from its… foot? And… it was singing the barney theme song._

_And it had Kermit's leg._

_I screamed. Nothing came out of my mouth. Then, strangely, I urged myself awake._

**(A/N: Yeah, now you people know what my dreams are like. Strange, random, out of the ordinary, and not having anything to do with what's going on. I rock.)**

I panted as my eyes snapped open. Ah, just a dream. A stupid, random, pitiful dream. One of the many I've had over the course of my life. I tried to roll over in bed before I realized I wasn't in bed. In fact, I wasn't on anything at all.

I looked down, and saw, to my horror, that I was floating, by means of a roof gutter, above a rocky, bumpy worn out road.

I screamed again, only this time emitted some sort of shrill, scary noise. Stupidly, I thrashed about, struggling to get to my feet. Reluctantly, the gutter released me from its EVIL CLUTCHES, and I fell crazily to the ground on my face. (**A/N: Is crazily a WORD?)**

A dozen nearby villagers stared at me, startled. But… none of them said a thing. They just continued on their way, totally unperturbed by the recent event. I blinked, rubbing the back of my head and closing my eyes. **(A/N: In other words, I'm completely oblivious to where I am. READ ON.)**

A million thoughts swarmed in my mind, all asking to be, well, thought first.

Was the whole transformation thing just a dream? Or did it really happen?

I wish it happened. I hope it's real.

You know, if I open my eyes, I could possibly see a well-known and loved world, or just my backyard.

Should I?

Hey, if it all happened, maybe I'll meet some characters I know! Like Sora, omgomgomg, FANGIRLSQUEEATTACK.

Wait… since when was my street made of STONE?

I slowly opened my eyes and squinted into the distance, seeing what I'd dreamed of, and squealed in delight.

Acres upon acres of tavern brown walkway stretched in curving circles, waiting beyond closed doors. Funny shaped street lamps towered over gloomy, but someone relieved faces of beat-up villagers, obvious those who, like me, had been thrown from their homes. And of course, the crazy mailbox with its tongue sticking out.

I pinched, bit, slammed and bent my arm in strange ways to see if I was dreaming (also receiving strange looks from passersby). And yeah, it hurt.

I could've screamed. Again. I was in Traverse Town!

I stood up clumsily, holding my head and looking around. I took in a deep breath of utter realization that came charging at me and pounding me in the stomach socking the wind out of me.

My wish had come true.

I smiled faintly, but barely, as it hurt my head to stretch a grin. I ran my hand over the walls of nearby stores. It was scary, how real it all was. It was like being in a really, REALLY good quality video game screen.

Just then, the door behind me opened and a gruff voice called out my name. Well, er, my gender. I turned around to face him.

"You, kid! Girl! What's wrong with you, scaring off my customers!" A man with scruffy blond hair and a weird back warmer thing around his waist asked rudely. He was chewing on some sort of grain. I put my hands on my hips, trying to place who he was. Then I remembered.

"CID!" I shouted happily.

"You know my name?"

I tapped my chin. "Er… well, it's just… you LOOK like a Cid…" **(A/N: Yay for me stealing CoM lines. AND CID'S LINE, TOO.)**

He shrugged, a confident smirk stretching on his face. "You must've heard of me."

I couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter. "Oh yeah, definitely."

"What happened to your face, kid?"

I stared at him. Did he just insult me?

"I meant the scratches." Cid folded his arms with amusement.

"Oh." I laughed. "I, er, fell off your roof."

That got him going. He began laughing with uncontrollable laughter, his shoulders shaking with every guffaw. I couldn't help but join in.

"Ah, whatever. You can go wash up in my store, kid." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the Accessory Shop.

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks. By the way, I have a name. It's, uh…" Oh, crap. I totally forgot. I couldn't call myself Heather out here. No, I had to go with whom I'd turned into. It would be strange, but… "Reiki. Reiki Tenaka." And with that, I shook his hand and walked into his store, heading into the bathroom and washing up my face.

How cool was this. Of course, I had to act like Reiki, not Heather. But hey, no problem. Then I caught a glimpse at my reflection. It was scary how much I'd changed.

It was if all the extra blubber (xD) had melted off my body, forming a petite frame. I had perfectly tanned skin and chestnut brown hair that fell to my shoulder blades. I wore a one-sleeved mint green shirt and multi-layered black skirt, which was tied together in the back by a light pink bow, whose ribbons stretched to my calves. I wore strange shoes with an interesting design, as well as a suede strip criss-crossed and wrapped up my arm, halting at my shoulder. To top it all off, I was wearing a tight black tasseled choker around my neck, black thief gloves and a few bangles.

I struck a posed and spun around in the tiny bathroom.

Awesome.

Shortly after I'd gotten done with that and started cleaning up the scrapes on my knees, I heard a voice outside in the lobby. It was a male voice, and they were talking about some sort of island, friends and… not being a kid. I gasped. Forgetting I was holding the towel in my hands, I opened the door slowly, and sure enough, I was right.

Standing there, looking flustered, was a spiky-haired brunette boy, wearing a fire engine red jumpsuit and a short-sleeved hoodie, along with a crown necklace and pants chain. His shoes were yellow, and not to mention huge. I gaped somewhat noticeably at him, whilst the little freaky fan girl in my head ran around like a crazy woman, screaming "SORA! SORA! OMG IT'S SORA!"

Cid glimpsed me standing there like a frigging fish and nodded at me. "Oh, yes, that's Reiki Tenaka. She, er, fell off my roof earlier."

Sora turned to look at me, while my heart stopped. It was MAD scary. I resisted the urge to walk up to him and pat his hair or tug on his cheek just to confirm his realness. "Er, hi." I waved, blushing.

WHY WAS I BLUSHING?

I had to go with the whole cool of Kingdom Hearts, since I knew I couldn't mess up the storyline, no matter how much I wanted to stop Sora from doing the unthinkable or messing up in any way. I'd probably already screwed up the whole thing by entering Traverse Town, but I think that would be all right.

Sora smiled and waved, a bit weirded out from that fact that I'd fallen from the roof of this dude. "Hey. I'm Sora." He stuck out his hand.

I held back a scary fan girl scream of delight as I took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you." I also held back a laugh as I thought, 'Yes, wouldn't you be scared to see how many pictures of you I have saved onto my computer?'

Cid turned back to Sora. "Anyway, I have no clue what island you're talking about, but if you get yerself into any trouble, you come and see me, y'hear? I'll take care of you."

Sora smiled happily at Cid. "Thanks so much, gramps."

"THE NAME IS CID!"

I rolled my eyes and replayed the video game scene in my head over and over. How different it was.

* * *

I pushed through the door, Sora on my tail. I turned around as he walked away in the opposite direction, so I decided to say something to catch his attention. I couldn't let him walk away like that, it was way too cool that I had even spoken to him, let alone shook his hand.

"No way!" I shouted. He didn't turn. Ugh. I smacked myself in the forehead. Aw, screw it. Just go for direct approach.

"Sora! Wait!" NOW he stopped. He turned around and tilted his head to the side as I ran up to him. "What is that huge key thing you've got there?"

Sora stared at the weapon in his hand. "This? Well… I'm not sure, really." His eyes went almost empty. "It's a long story…"

I felt horribly just watching him recall the whole tragedy. "Well… I have time…" I stopped. "If you don't mind, that is."

Sora nodded eagerly. He then launched into the whole story of how he, Kairi and Riku all wanted to discover and explore other worlds together, when his island was destroyed and strange black things began to appear everywhere.

"Heartless." I interrupted him, adding to his story without thinking.

"You know what they are?" Sora gaped, blinking.

"Er, well…" I rubbed the back of my head. "I've heard of them…"

"Oh." Sora said, disappointedly. "Well… it's alright. I suppose I'll find out about them soon enough. Anyway… I received this after trying to save Riku, and after battling this huge… er… _Heartless_, I was sucked up into this energy ball and landed here."

I blinked. Go along with it. "Strange! The same thing happened to me… er, minus the keyblade and stuff. I was just sucked up into this huge mass of black stuff and landed on Cid's roof…" I laughed in spite of myself.

Sora laughed. "Well, there's gotta be someone here who can help us get home."

I nodded, feeling terrible about the fact that it would take a while before he actually achieved that goal, and that part I hadn't even learned yet. What story lied beyond, well, halfway through Chain of Memories, was a mystery to me.

Sora nodded in the direction of a large brown door. "C'mon, let's go this way."

I stared at him. "You mean, me go with you?"

He nodded. "Yeah. After all, we are in the same sort of mess, right?"

I nodded happily. "Well, I suppose." I ran over to the door. "C'mon!"

He followed. It was scary much energy I had. It was like I could never stop running. After I crossed from the first district to the second one, what caught both of our eyes was disturbing.

A man was running away from a black mass of… something… or in this case, a Shadow Heartless. He tripped and fell, skidding to the ground as a horrified expression appeared on his face. He suddenly disappeared, a silvery, translucent heart appearing. It faded away and was replaced by a clanking, soldier like heartless, which spun in the air and disappeared in a black sort of smoke.

Immediately, a half dozen Shadow Heartless began to surround us in a circle, twitching their antennae menacingly. Sora gasped. I knew what he was thinking, thanks to the video game where they stick things in though bubbles. He drew the keyblade and, hesitantly, began whacking away at the creatures, trying mightily to kill them. I realized he was still very low as far as his level… er… did he have a level? So I helped him out. I had no idea how I did it. I sort of wished to have a weapon and suddenly a long, green staff appeared in my right hand, small multi-colored bubble spheres forming structures on either end of the staff. I held it in my hands and closed my eyes, pointing it at the nearest Heartless. _Please work._ I thought desperately.

"FIRE!" I shouted, a small flaming ball of hot fire shot from the end of the staff at the heartless, burning it, a silvery heart appearing in it's place and floating up towards the sky. Sora blinked at me, amazed, but continued whacking Heartless unmercifully.

Phew. It's going to be a lonnnnng day.

* * *

**A/N: **AHHH! Holy cow, this was 6.5 pages in Word! I really wanted to go on, but I stopped myself. I'll save that for the next chapter. Yay me.

I was going to save Sora's story for next chapter, but the chapter wasn't long at that point, so I just continued. Ah, I loved writing this. I already have a scene for a much later chapter in mind.

REVIEW, PLZKTHNXBAI


	3. An Explanation, Please?

**A/N:** I'm alive! That is to say, back from my hiatus. o.o It's been so long. The release of KH2 has totally inspired me to get back into writing… especially this. Mwehe.

I'm gonna try to use less… random abbreviations in there. XD But it'll still be humorous, I assure you! It may get dramatic at parts, though… maybe later on, but you get it. ;o

This is going to be one awfully long fic. I'm sure the entirety of the world will have played and beaten KH2 4 times by the time I'm done with this, so you need not worry about spoilers:3

**A Dream Come True… or is it?**

**Chapter Three:** An Explanation, Please?

Sora sighed, running his fingers through his hair. We'd just taken out our third set of heartless that appeared at random, and both of us were equally tired, in dire need of some healing.

"Do these things ever stop reproducing?" I groaned as another materialized, known to me as a Shadow. Sora took it out with a quick combo, leaning on the keyblade afterwards for support.

"I'm not even sure where they come from," Sora said, shaking his head. I resisted the urge to answer his thoughts, to make myself look all smart and whatnot. Instead, I shrugged by shoulders and rubbed my palms on my skirt. Would you believe how much head-to-head battle makes you sweat? Forget those exercise videos and DDR.

Sora looked around before nudging me with his elbow. "Hey, look, a hotel!" He exclaimed happily, nodding at the sign that clearly read 'HOTEL'. I stared at him for a moment inquisitively, before asking, "So…?" Well, duh. There's nobody in there, I knew that, but Sora didn't.

Sora rolled his eyes. "So? So we can get a room and rest for a bit!" He grinned that big ole' irresistible Soragrin.

My eyebrows shot up at the thought of sharing a hotel room with Sora. I quickly shook those thoughts away. (**A/N: Shut up, I don't have perverted thoughts about Sora, before you say ANYTHING. XDD**) I put on a fake mask of realization and excitement. "Oh! Hey, you're right! Maybe we should go check it out!"

Sora nodded, smiling widely with optimism. He ran to the double doors, shoving them open, and I followed suit. Our pace slowed down as we entered, considering the place was deserted. You'd figure it'd be bustling with room service and angry, complaining customers, but instead, the 'Hotel' consisted of a single hallway and four locked doors. Sora pouted.

"Hey, why don't we go check to see if someone's down there?" I suggested, pointing my staff in the general direction of the end of the hallway. However, when we arrived at the front desk, a curtain was drawn, concealing anyone who may have been there.

Sora tapped the bell sitting idly at the front quickly. "Hullo?" He called out, tapping it twice more. The curtain was pulled back a little, revealing not a face, but an eerie, raspy voice.

"No vacancy…" It scolded us in monotone. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Hey, uh, Sora, maybe we should leave," I laughed nervously, pushing him out the door from behind. He blinked, asked me what I was doing, but I was far out of there by the time he finished his sentence.

"Hey, we could've gotten a room or something…" He pouted. I shook my head. "That guy creeps me out. He could be an enemy. Yeah," I lied quickly. The truth was, I was deathly afraid of abnormal, dark things. Thinking on that, I realized that hacking about at Heartless was not going to be an easy experience. I shuddered.

Sora looked around suspiciously. I gave him an odd look. "Erm, Sora, what are you doing?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Is it just me, or does it feel like somebody's following us?"

I blinked repeatedly, only stopping to have a good laugh after. Sora eyed me like I was insane. "Uh. I mean. No. Why?"

"Oh. I just kinda… had this feeling. Oh well," He shrugged and slung the keyblade over his shoulder. "We should keep going."

I looked behind us and saw the front door to the Hotel swing closed.

* * *

Sora and I stepped awkwardly into the "Gizmo Shop", as the sign read outside. It was a strangely colored building, of bright yellows and purples, and the walls were adorned with odd inventions and clocks. Sora blinked. "What is this place?"

I shrugged. It's not like I'd ever really known what the Gizmo Shop was for. It was just kinda there. "No idea. Be careful, though, something could appear at any time."

Sora nodded, and took a cautious step forward. Almost immediately, slightly more than a half dozen Heartless materialized at our feet, twitching and dancing in a intimidating fashion. Sora and I braced ourselves and began to take them out, one by one, hacking and slashing and panting heavily. As soon as we got through them all, Sora let out a huge sigh and wiped his brow with the back of his arm. "That was close," He breathed.

I nodded in agreement, as another round of Heartless appeared, this time, more of them, and different species as well.

"Ack!" Sora cried in surprise as a Heartless in a clanky, metal suit lunged at him. Sora thrust the keyblade at it repeatedly, but these Heartless were much stronger than the wispy, ant-like black ones. I grabbed his arm.

"Sora, we can't take all of these on right now! We need to run for it," I advised. Sora nodded. Heartless swarmed after us as we sprinted for the door, taking hits at our ankles and calves. I could see Sora's health was slowly lowering, so I scooped up a Potion from the ground (a spoil from one of our kills), popped the top and tossed it to Sora quickly, who downed it in an instant. He flashed me a smile of thanks, his pace picking up as his strength returned.

He burst through the door, only leaving it open long enough for me to scramble through, and the two of us slammed it shut together. Many thud noises were heard as Heartless slammed into the closed door.

Sora turned around and leaned against the exit to the Gizmo Shop, sinking down onto the ground. "What are those things…?" He asked softly. My expression shifted to a sympathetic one, and I patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Hey, it's okay, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. Don't worry!" Sora looked up at me, and I smiled. He nodded, standing up.

"You're right," Determination crossed his face once more as he walked towards an old, battered ladder resting on the side of the building. I followed.

"Erm, Sora… that doesn't look like it could hold us," I pointed out. "Besides, there's no where to go from this side of the building." I waved my finger upward.

Sora looked around, walking to the end of the ledge we were standing on. "Huh…" He tapped his chin. "I guess we'll have to jump down."

I coughed. "Excuse me?" We were about a good ten to fifteen feet from the ground. I shuddered.

Sora just looked back at me with a mischievous grin. "What, are you scared?" He jumped down swiftly, landing easily on his feet. I groaned.

"Maybe I am!" I shouted back at him, approaching the edge. Sora laughed in spite of me.

I took a deep breath, praying I wouldn't break something, or die, or get swallowed by some big, black explosion, (Well, I was being paranoid, but I can't help THAT…) and jumped down.

I quickly plummeted towards the ground, but amazingly landed on my feet. I stumbled from shock and leaned on Sora for support. "I'd better get used to this…" I muttered under my breath.

The two of us walked towards the end of the alleyway we were now trapped in. A dead end. I turned to the left and pointed out a tall, white door, housing cerulean glass. "D'you think we could get through there?" I asked.

Sora shrugged. "Might be worth a shot…" He thought as he pushed open the door. "Hey, it's open!" He motioned me inward. I looked over my shoulder as I entered, and saw two mysterious figures emerge from the Gizmo shop. I laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

"Awww, they're so cute!" I laughed as I pet the two Dalmatians resting solemnly on the floor of the house we'd just entered. It was large, finely decorated, and definitely belonged to someone wealthy. The dogs, however, didn't look like they were enjoying the rich life.

Sora tilted his head to the side. "Hey, Reiki…"

"Call me Rei. What is it?"

"The dogs… they don't look so good."

I leaned down, face to face with the dogs. It was true; their features were almost human-like, full of sorrow, as if they were missing something. "You're right… I wonder why."

Sora looked around before spotting a picture tucked neatly under the paw of the female. "Hey, look…" He picked it up and showed it to me. The two dogs were resting in the picture among about 99 other puppies. They seemed content.

I looked at the dogs. "Are your puppies missing?" I asked quietly, not really expecting an answer. The male handed Sora his paw, almost like a notion of trust. Sora was taken aback for a second, before nodding. "We'll find your puppies for you, I promise."

I turned my gaze to Sora, who smiled. "Right, Rei?"

I paused a moment, blinking. "Oh, right!" I smiled whole-heartedly. That kid had a big heart.

The two of us waved to the Dalmatians, exiting the house. We were welcomed by another alleyway, complete with sewers and more Heartless. The two of us sighed and prepared for battle.

* * *

"Looks like we're back where we started." Sora pointed out flatly, as we approached the door to the first district we'd entered from. We'd just taken out three more groups of Heartless, two of which respawned more than once.

"Might as well go back to the First District. We'll see if we can get some help around here." I suggested, and Sora agreed.

However, when we trudged through the door, Heartless began to dance around us menacingly. I gasped. "Wait, I thought the First District was the only safe place!"

Sora looked around quickly. "I did, too. Let's get back to Cid's!"

I nodded, and the two of us set off in a run towards the Accessory Shop. We swiftly bolted through the doors and slammed them closed behind us. Cid blinked. "Erm, would ya mind not tearing down my shop?"

Sora grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Cid… there are Heartless out there."

Cid took a step back. "What! Heartless in the First District! Why I oughtta… they'll be ruining my business!" He grunted, pacing behind the counter. Sora and I exchanged nervous glances.

"Um… more importantly…" I began, but Cid interrupted.

"You guys need ta go find out what's going on. I'll look after ya," He handed us a couple of Potions and ushered us out the door. "Go!"

Sora rolled his eyes. "Well, thanks for the Potions…" He said to the closed doors.

A voice sounded from behind us. "They'll come at you out of nowhere."

Sora and I whipped around, surprised. A man stood before us, adorned in pitch-black clothing, many belts, and an impressively large blade, which he kept resting nonchalantly over his shoulder. Sora drew his keyblade.

"…And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why… why would it choose a kid like you?"

Sora shook his head, trying to clear it. "Huh? Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" He cried.

"Nevermind. Now, let's see that Keyblade."

Sora stared down at the weapon clutched tightly in his hands. "What? There's no way you're getting this!"

I hid a smirk behind my hand, trying to make it look like I was shocked. 'There's no way…' was one of Sora's trademark lines. (**A/N: And it is, too! XD**)

The man lifted his head, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. He was enjoying this. "All right, then have it your way." He warned, pulling the sword off of his shoulder and shifting into a stance that meant he was ready to fight.

Sora just focused his glare and tightened his grip on the Keyblade.

I watched in horror as the two fought. It was a lot scarier first-hand than actually playing the game. Sora took a few blows from the man's "gun slash sword", before he collapsed to his knees, close to passing out. I quickly pulled out one of Cid's Potions and threw it into the air.

"Sora!" I shouted hopefully, and somehow, the Potion materialized in front of Sora, and he drank it weakly. He stood up and nodded a reassuring thank you. The man laughed, amused, but was caught off guard as Sora took advantage of the moment to deal one final blow to his stomach. The man staggered backwards in shock.

"N-now you're g-gonna… you're… gonna…" Sora stammered, before collapsing to the ground, exhausted. I rushed to his side, checking his pulse and whatnot, you know, playing into the drama of the moment.

"Aw, you're slipping, Leon." Another voice joined us, only this one was female and sounded amused and sing-songy.

The man, who I'd already known was Leon (but actually didn't remember until that moment… it was weird how well I was getting into this), shrugged. "Eh, I went easy on him. Still, looks like things are a lot worse than we thought… a lot worse."

The girl flashed me a comforting smile. "Hey, no worries, we'll get him cleaned up in a jiffy, 'kay?" She skipped over and helped Sora up, holding him up by one arm as I took the other. "The name's Yuffie." She grinned.

"I'm Reiki. Rei for short." I managed. Yuffie was much warmer in person.

"Enough of the introductions." Leon said flatly. "Get him back to the Hotel."

"Aye aye, captain!" Yuffie grinned, practically dragging Sora and me with her towards the Second District.

* * *

It wasn't long before Sora woke up. He sat up slowly, shaking his head (to free himself of a headache, I assumed), and staring at Yuffie, who was looming over him.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked quietly, and Sora nodded. "I… I guess…"

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the keyblade… but it's your heart they really want… because you wield the keyblade." The girl said slowly… either because it was a bit to comprehend… or because Sora was staring at her with a completely relieved and happy expression.

"I'm… so glad you're okay, Kairi!" He said weakly, smiling.

The girl tilted her head to the side. "Hm, Kairi? Who are you talking about." She placed her hands on her knees and swung side to side. "IIIII'm the great ninja Yuffie!" She cheered proudly. Sora shook his head, and his vision cleared.

I tapped my bottom lip as Yuffie turned around, looking at Leon. "I think ya might've overdone it, Squall." She warned.

Leon stood against the wall of the green hotel room with his arms crossed across his chest, his eyes closed. "…That's Leon." Was all he had to say. I rolled my eyes.

Sora looked around the room, suddenly accompanied by two more acquaintances. He absent-mindedly picked up the key-shaped sword, turning it over in his grasp, inspecting it. "The Keyblade…" he muttered to himself. Yuffie turned on her heel and began to pace in a know-it-all fashion.

"Yeeeeah. We had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out, that's how they were tracking you!" She wagged her finger in the air, turning on her heel again to face Sora. Despite her bouncy disposition, her expression showed that this was no laughing matter.

Leon sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in thought. (**A/N: Fangirls: SWOON**) "It was the only way to conceal your heart from them, but it won't work for long. Still… hard to believe that you, of all people, are the chosen one." He said, his gaze distant.

Sora put the Keyblade aside in frustration. "Why don't you start making some sense. What's going on around here!" He cried, almost automatically pouting. It was one of those things that just kinda happened when he was angry. Pout. Anyway.

Yuffie sighed and sat plopped down onto the floor.

I listened carefully into the next room, since I happened to be leaning next to the door. I could hear Aerith speaking to Donald and Goofy.

"Okay. You know there are many other worlds out there, besides your castle and this town, right?" Aerith began.

"But they're supposed to be a secret!" Goofy gasped.

"They were a secret… because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came… everything changed."

I shifted my attention back into the conversation in the Green Room. Sora looked like he was concentrating on comprehending what on earth was going on. He tilted his head to the side. "The Heartless?" He asked.

"Those things that attacked you, you remember?" Yuffie asked. Sora nodded slowly, recalling a bit of the fight.

"Those without hearts." We all looked to Leon quickly as he spoke, for it startled us. He was quiet most of the time.

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah, the darkness in people's hearts… that's what attracts them." She opened her mouth to say more, when Leon interrupted. She pouted.

"And there is darkness within every heart." He said flatly, never once shifting his gaze. Yuffie looked at him, sighed, and tapped her chin in thought.

"Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" She asked quietly.

I heard the man's name echoed in the next room.

"Ansem?" Goofy repeated slowly.

"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." Aerith answered.

Goofy gulped. "Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?" He asked.

"Its pages are scattered everywhere."

"Scattered?" Donald repeated.

"To many worlds." Aerith sighed.

"Maybe the king went to go look for them!" Goofy said excitedly.

"Yes. Those were my thoughts exactly."

"Well, we should go find him!" Goofy exclaimed, determined. Donald piped up.

"Wait! First, we need that key!" He said angrily. Aerith agreed.

"Yes, that's right. The Keyblade."

I once again focused my attention on the conversation being held in front of me. Sora was holding the Keyblade again, looking at the handle and the blade. "So… this is the Keyblade."

"Exactly!" Yuffie chirped.

Leon unfolded his arms, and placed a fist on his hip. "The heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you… no matter what."

Sora's eyes softened, suddenly realizing the great task set for him. "But… but I didn't ask for this…" He said quietly.

Yuffie smirked. "The Keyblade chooses its master, and it choooooose you." She said in a sing-songy voice.

"So, tough luck." Leon waved his hand and stood up straight, as if waving off the topic like it were nothing.

Sora sighed. I could tell he wanted nothing to do with this Keyblade… he just wanted to go home. I guiltily thought of my own home, my own family… what would my parents think of me leaving them without a good-bye? I shook my head, freeing myself from the thought, just as Sora spoke again.

"How did this all happen… I remember being in my room…" Sora sat up straight, remembering. His eyes grew wide. "Wait, what happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi…" His voice grew faded and distant. We all looked at him sympathetically.

Leon closed his eyes again. "You know what? …I really don't know."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "You know, Squaaall… you're not being very supportive."

"I told you, it's Leon. Besides, what am I supposed to do? Lie to him?" Leon grunted, aggravated.

Yuffie smirked. She loved to annoy Leon. "Hm, well, no… but you didn't have to be so blunt." She stuck out her tongue. Leon rubbed his temple.

I blinked. "You know, you two bicker like an old married couple."

Well, that shut them up.

Sora looked around at everyone's confused expressions. "Erm, well." Sora coughed, catching our attention. "What am I supposed to do about these Heartless?"

"Fight." Leon said sharply, his eyes flying open. "How about it, Sora? Are you ready to fight for your life?"

Sora's gaze hardened as he looked at the Keyblade in his hands. He seemed deep in thought. I walked over slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder. Apparently I startled him, since he jumped a couple inches. He looked up at me quickly, and I gave him a small smile that cheered him on. "I've still got a few Potions left, if you want them… I stole a few more from Yuffie." I whispered, grinning. Sora laughed.

Sora shook his head. "No, you keep them."

"What, you too tough to need to heal yourself?" I teased.

"No, you're going to heal me." He grinned. I nodded and smiled back. "Okay, fine."

Sora stood up, and we went over everything we needed. He turned to face Leon and nodded.

"All right. I'm ready."

* * *

**A/N:** Graaah, that was so long… 10 pages, if you want to believe it. That's twice thelength of the average chapter for me! Graaah… I hope next chapter won't be quite so long. I can't make any promises, though. (Unlike Sora. Sheesh. That kid's got promises coming out the wazoo.)

I promise next chapter will be funnier. This one had to be a bit more serious… to kind of lay down plot crap and stuff like that.

I did try to make it a little bit funny! -headdesk-

Review? Plzkthx:3 


	4. Guard Armor

**A/N**: HEY HEY HEY. Why is it that I always manage to update late at night… in fact, why is it that I'm always inspired late at night? XD

Anyway, Kimi here, serving you up another plate full of yum? …Yeeeah. No. But I am dishing out some more fangirly goodness. It's about time I found the time to update this… -cough-

Okay, so I'm procrastinating… shhh.

Well. Er. Okay. Onto the fic.

**A Dream Come True… or is it?**

**Chapter Four: **Guard Armor

Leon nodded quickly at Sora, throwing his blade over his shoulder. Sora followed suit. However, faster than I could react, Yuffie gasped.

"Leon!" She yelled, pointing in the direction of a Heartless materializing inside the Hotel room. I tightened my grip on my staff.

Leon thought quickly. "Yuffie, GO!" He waved his arm quickly towards the room next door. Yuffie burst through it, and I could vaguely hear a female voice shout, "Yuffie!" Before I knew it, Leon had jumped over the table and crashed through the window.

"Christ, what a psycho." I whispered to myself. Sora bravely followed Leon's actions, but I, however, was hesitant.

Sora looked up to me hastily. "C'mon, Rei, you can't waste time being afraid. Conquer your fear of heights!"

I took a step back in preparation. "It's not the height I'm afraid of…" I jumped and leapt out the window. "…It's the landing!"

Despite my thoughts telling myself I'd broken every bone in my body, I landed on my feet. This whole video game thing was going to take some getting used to. Sora shook me sharply, waking me from my spacey coma.

Leon swung the gun blade in front of him. "Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader." He looked to both of us, and we nodded, bursting through the door in the alleyway to the Second District. There was more than one way to turn… so which path to take?

I pointed to the only alley we hadn't traveled in yet. "That way!" I took the lead, deflecting the Heartless with my magic as Sora knocked them out of the way with the keyblade. We ran through a door at the end of the corridor into a vast, open, silent space. It was unsettling.

Sora and I looked around, cautiously walking down the steps onto the bottom level. "There aren't any Heartless here." He observed.

Maybe not Heartless, but there were falling animals.

Two loud, squeaky yelps came from high above us, and crashing down to the ground were a couple of interestingly clad, talking animals. I obviously knew them as Donald and Goofy. I mean, seriously, if you don't know who Donald and Goofy are, then you really need to get out more. Anyway…

I jumped out of the way, just as they landed on Sora's back. "Ouch," I remarked as Sora's face was squished into the pavement. That had to hurt. Donald and Goofy, however, seemed unfazed. Instead, they both awed in unison, "The key!" just as many Soldier Heartless appeared, surrounding us. But this time, it was four against one working against them, and we tore through them quickly.

Sora opened his mouth to ask just who these guys thought they were for jumping him like that, when suddenly the ground began to shake violently. Speedily descending from the sky came bright purple, well-polished pieces of what looked like a suit of armor. It assembled itself in front of us… or, rather, disassembled, considering its limbs were floating beside it. In one menacing move, its head fell into place, and the plate guarding his face fell down, only revealing two glowing, yellow eyes. Oh, boy. Our first boss Heartless.

I whistled. "…That thing is huge." Sora nodded, his eyes growing wide. I slapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, we can take him on, right?" I laughed nervously.

The "Guard Armor" began clanking heavily towards us, its footsteps ricocheting through the silent night air. We all tightened our grips on, well, whatever it was we were fighting for our lives with.

The first move the big clanky guy pulled was the move I'd memorized. He twisted backward, his arms poised out beside him, as if he were a rubber band waiting to snap. I reacted fast. "UNDERNEATH HIM!" I screamed, and the rest looked at me like I was mad, but did as I told anyway.

No sooner had we dove under his main body that he began to spin furiously. Thankfully, we'd all missed the attack. Sora gaped at me. "How did you know he was going to do that?"

I blinked. Oops. "Uh, er, it LOOKED like he was going to… you know… spin. Like that." I rubbed the back of my head nervously. Sora eyed me and shrugged, unleashing a string of attacks to the soldier's foot. I snapped back to reality.

"Ah, yeah! Attack the limbs first! Good thinking, Sora!" I added. It was a good thing he could think on his own.

We all took a different limb and began whacking away mercilessly. I was blessed with the wonderful task of taking down one of the hands, which seemed restless. I jumped into the air (higher than I normally would, which was freaky), and performed some kind of aerial combo with my staff.

"Apparently this thing doubles as some kind of basic melee weapon. Neat!" I mused to myself, only right before getting socked in the stomach by a glowing purple fist. Right, the spinning attack that I so incredulously pointed out. Nice going, 'Rei'.

Fortunately, my health was only dangerously low for a split second, for immediately after the welcome light that is a Potion fell towards me, and I felt refresh. Sora nodded to me. "You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks!" I quickly scrambled to my feet and dodged another punching attack. This thing wasn't giving up anytime soon.

"FIRE!" I shouted, unleashing a string of fireballs at the hand. It exploded into a mass purple. I ran towards my allies, making sure they were all set. They all seemed to be in good health and finishing off their limbs of the Guard Armor at the same time. We were making good progress.

Finally, we were down to the main body and the head.

I remembered this awful tornado-like attack that always managed to do a lot of damage to me if I didn't run like hell that the Guard Armor used after it lost all of its limbs. In fact, it was preparing to do so now. I tried to get a running start, but was too late.

It hit me hard, and I fell to the cold stone ground, unconscious. I thought to myself, _hey, Sora's still got Potions, right? …Right? Oh, crap. I'm stuck like this, aren't I...?_

And then I blacked out.

* * *

_"Is she okay?"_

"_I dunno, why don't you try getting her up."_

"_Alright. Rei… hey, Rei. Reiki, you okay?"_

Groggily, I turned over and opened my eyes. Sora, and Goofy were huddled over me, which, quite frankly, scared me half to death. I bolted upright and looked around frantically before coming to my senses. Sora laughed at my expense.

"Relax, it's just us. Here, drink this." He tossed me a Potion, and I downed it.

I wiped off my mouth and smiled. "Thanks… but I have to ask you something. Where was that when I got knocked out during the battle?"

Sora shook his head. "I just bought it now from the Item Shop. There's another one for him." He nodded in Donald's direction, who was unconscious. I sniggered. Donald could never really stay awake in battle for the first half of the game…

After reviving a grumpy Donald and a gathering around of Leon, Yuffie and Aerith (who appeared out of nowhere), we began to talk plot. Er, I mean, we had a discussion.

"So, you were looking for me?" Sora quirked a brow, looking over the two.

"Uh-huh!" They nodded in unison. I grinned.

"You're popular, Sora." I laughed.

Leon didn't look amused, but instead quickly changed the subject. "They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade."

Goofy turned to Sora. "Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel!" Donald nodded eagerly.

Sora's gaze softened and grew distant. He paused. "I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi…"

Donald was quick to respond. "Of course!" He exclaimed, causing Sora to look up at him in disbelief. I rolled my eyes to myself as Donald and Goofy exchanged confidential whispers about finding the king.

"Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends," Leon advised, nodding in their direction. The two smiled, anticipating his response.

I nodded. "Yeah, Sora, how else are you gonna find Riku and Kairi if they're not here?" I bit my tongue, hoping Sora wouldn't be surprised at the fact that I'd quickly 'remembered' their names.

"Yeah, I guess…" Sora trailed off, still unsure of whether or not he really should go with them.

Donald shook his finger at Sora. "But you can't come along looking like that, understand? No frowning, no sad face. Okay?" He folded his arms.

Goofy laughed one of those crazy 'ah-yuck' laughs he always does and moved in front of Sora. Not much more to be said there. "Yeah, you gotta look funny, like us!"

Donald ruffled his feathers and quickly shoved Goofy out of the way, sending him flying in the other direction animatedly. I laughed to myself. "This boat runs on happy faces!" He chirped.

Sora, in a massive, thick moment of pure emo, replied, "Happy…?" He paused for a moment before throwing his head up and flashing one giant, cheesy smile in an attempt to force a pseudo smile. Needless to say, it was a lot funnier actually witnessing it. I snorted, and Donald began to shake silently with laughter. Before you knew it, we were all holding our sides.

"That's one funny face!" Goofy managed through guffaws.

Sora smirked out of embarrassment. "Well, okay, why not? I'll go with you guys."

I smiled, glad I could help Sora get to where he needed to be. But I figured it was my time to go. This was Sora's story, not mine. I had my own, and I needed to figure out how to get home.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all," I smiled assuringly. "But I think this is the part where I'm supposed to leave." I gestured toward the giant doors to the first district.

"What? Rei, don't you have to get home, too?" Sora blinked.

I nodded sheepishly. "Er, well, yeah, I guess that might be a problem…"

"So you're coming with us. You've got friends to return to, just like I do." Sora nodded and smiled. I could just imagine what was coming up next.

"WHAT!" Donald squawked in that crazy voice of his. "Since when are you calling the shots? She can't come!"

Sora pouted and turned angrily to Donald. "Why not?"

"Because." Donald started, searching for an answer. "Because, well, we might not have enough room. Not to mention she's not great at fighting, either. Didn't you see her get thrown unconscious?"

I half-stared at Donald and raised my eyebrows. "I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one asleep on the battlefield." I said flatly. Donald grunted.

"Well, if Rei's not coming, then neither am I. I won't go if we can't help her. She's my friend after all." Sora folded his arms, and that was that.

I smiled to myself. _Hooray, I'm Sora's friend! _I thought happily. The inner me did a little jig and threw a taco fiesta. Oh yeah.

Donald sighed heavily. "Fine, she can come."

I smiled brightly. This was definitely turning out better than I'd hoped. "Thank you very much! I won't disappoint you, I promise." I said as cheerfully and politely as I could manage, even if it sickened me. Donald was being a stubborn jerk. (A/N: **XDD Can't you just imagine trying to get along with Donald as the friend who always manages to get in an argument with you? I can, for some reason.**)

Donald ignored me and put his hand out. "Donald Duck." He said in a happier tone.

"Name's Goofy!" Said Goofy happily as he placed his hand on Donald's.

"And I'm Sora." Sora smiled as he placed his hand in.

I paused. A little slow on the uptake, I snapped myself out of it, and laughed. "Oh, and my name's Rei." I said as I put my hand on top.

"All for one, and one for all!" Goofy shouted optimistically. We all exchanged smiles and left the third district, heading for the Gummi ship.

* * *

"So, Donald, you're a magician?" I struck up conversation, but was also looking for something else.

Donald seemed startled by my sudden addressing him. "Yeah." He blinked.

"Hmmm…" I thought out, scratching my head 'in thought'. "Well… I'd still say I manage my magic better than you do." Sora laughed.

Donald began bickering back at me in some kind of foreign duck language I couldn't really understand. Either that, or Donald's vocal chords were more messed up than I thought.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down." I said, laughing. "I'm only teasing you."

Donald huffed and glared at me. "Yeah, well…" He trailed off as we approached the Gummi ship, which, might I add, was much more huge that I'd ever expected it to be.

"Whoa…" Sora breathed in awe, before quickly smiling from ear to ear and sprinting toward the ship, like a little boy eager for a lollipop. Or something little boys like.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" He cheered with glee, with a furious Donald on his tail. Goofy and I exchanged embarrassed laughs and ran after the two.

And so began the trip to other worlds.

* * *

**A/N**: Ehehe. I love it when I'm done checking spelling and stuff. Because I changed my sounds, so at that point a clip of Demyx saying "DANCE, WATER, DANCE!" plays.

Anyway, I tried to be a bit more humorous in this chappy… not to mention more descriptive. I've noticed that I'm trying to rush through the plot… which I probably shouldn't do.

Man, Sunset Horizons is a cool song… all… deep and drummy and mysterious. And epic. Aaaanywhooo…

I wanna say a quick thank you to all the readers so far for putting up with this crazy fangirlism. But I'm glad there are some people who can relate to just how awesome it would be to get suck in this game, y'know?

So leave some comments, y'know? Because I like them, y'know?

I can't count stairs, y'know?

I'm going to stop now… y'know? -shot-


End file.
